


Beltane Marriage

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beltane, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione wakes up to find out she's married to someone after Beltane.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Beltane Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll 5/6/20. I picked the trope Marriage of Convenience and pairing: Hermione/Salazar Slytherin. I used grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger sighed and rolled over in bed. She collided with another body. Her arms were flailing as she tried to sit up to get a good look at the person. _What happened last night? Oh yes Beltane festival, to much wine to drink, a mysterious stranger propositions you into sleeping together and you didn't get the blokes name. ___

__She eyed the mystery man sleeping in her bed so soundly. Something glittered on her finger, and on further inspection, it was a wedding ring. _Double damn.__ _

__The man stretched and yawned before opening his eyes. His arm casually fell behind Hermione's naked back, gently massaging her shoulders. "Hmmm, that's nice." She murmured utterly forgetting to ask who or what his name is._ _

__"So quickly, you've forgotten my name, my sweet Hermione. I am Salazar Slytherin. And it seems that you have brought me forward in time."_ _

__Her eyes widened in surprise, she quickly straddled him, then showed him the ring on her finger._ _

__He lazily raised his hands to search for a ring. Sure enough, there was one on his ring finger. "That's how we are bound to one another. Beltane magic did this. I'm sure you agree that we need to research this further?"_ _

__Salazar gently pulled her down in an embrace to settle her nerves. "Let's see how this goes, dear one. I'm not ready to leave you yet."_ _


End file.
